Games Angels Play
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: Becca and Michael love to play games but they need to be careful some people may not approve.


Becca gazed down at the 6 foot 3 dark haired man with the most piercing eyes and chiseled body she had ever seen.

The lace eye mask he wore made him look even more intense then he usually did whenever they were together.

The mask was the only thing he wore since he was completely butt naked.

Becca lay there on the bed with her legs open wearing crotchless panties while Michael kneeling between her legs, proceeds to kiss and lick his way between her thighs until he is right at her pleasure center.

Looking up at her briefly he catches a look of anticipation and desire so intense that he almost pulls himself up over her and enters her but he holds himself at bay.

This is her night and he wants her to enjoy herself first.

Instead of mounting her he continues with his mission of the evening, which is to make sure she received enough foreplay.

Michael needed her to be as wet as possible when he did mount her because he could go for a long time so for now he would amuse himself between her thighs.

Lifting one leg up he leant forward and licked her sticky wetness, his tongue plunging in and out swift and steady.

Becca moaned and her head rolled back and forth.

Michael's tongue now completely engulfed was joined by two fingers also sliding in and out of Becca Thorn's juicy wet pussy.

Michael could tell she was getting close to coming and he wanted to be inside her when that happened.

Pulling himself up and over her while still holding one leg up he eased it over his shoulder. Then he slid into her with a soft plop and filled her up.

Becca looked up at him, her eyes slitted and full of lust.

Michael bent his head to her ear and murmured "Do you accept me"

Becca felt him flexing and growing inside her as she gasped out "Yes"

Michael pulled back and looked directly into Becca's eyes as she said this.

The air in the room changed as Michael unfurled his wings, shifted his weight on Becca remaining inside her, his eyes going even darker.

Becca was aroused and frightened at the same time because Michael was an intense lover but the wings coming out meant her ass was in for a rough night.

Michael was ready to go rubbing the tip of his rock hard member against the slit of Becca's panties he slid in hard and fast pounding into her wetness.

Becca tried to look away but Michael would not stop staring into her eyes and whenever she moved her head or eyes he would follow intently.

Lifting both her legs open, Michael gripped her thighs so hard he would leave marks, he plunged into her over and over again.

Michael's wings were giving him a bit of lift so he held onto Becca's thighs pulling her into him as he kneeled into her his ass pumping harder with every thrust.

Becca screaming at the top of lungs had pulled an accent pillow over her face and was biting into it.

Michael snatched it away not caring who heard her screaming.

Becca belonged to him and he was claiming her ass tonight.

Michael knew she was not going to last long and was almost there, so he let her have it lifting her legs back as far as he could and using his wings as momentum he leaned into her and lay down a pounding so deep into her womb, he swore he had probably just made her pregnant but it didn't stop him he was too far gone.

Michael sucked and bit at Becca's nipples while she grabbed and tore at his hair at one point she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his hair so his face was directly over hers, Michael's eyes were now darker than the mask he was wearing, so dark she gasped in fear and he smirked at her while adjusting his body to plunge even harder into her wetness.

Yes he was on one tonight and was not going to stop until Becca was satisfied.

Becca's head fell back against the pillows and she cried out one last time than her whole body went limp.

Michael came loudly retracting his wings as he fell against Becca.

Spooning against her as she fell asleep.

"Becca" he murmered.

"Hmmm" she answered.

"Next time you wear the mask"

"Okay but you are going to wear that sailor suit I brought you"

Michael groaned and laughed into her back "I guess that's fair"


End file.
